The Last Saturday
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: ONE SHOT second post. I'm not too good at this yet but practice makes perfect. On their last calm Saturday night together James and friends sit down at the local pub for some drinks.....


_A/N This is the second time I've posted this story. I took the advise of someone whose pen name escapes the confinds of my mind at this moment. But to that person Thanks for helping me. Hope you enjoy. I think it's better off this time 'round. Till next time._

**The Last Saturday**

The wind howled as it ripped at the twins robes. They reached the entrance to the small town of Hogsmead. As fast as the fierce wind would allow they entered Honeydukes. The door slammed shut behind them as they kicked the snow off their boots. The pub was small, noisy, and as always a hive of wonderus people and smells. The two scanned the population of their favorite place and spotted their friends. Two black haired men and a red headed young lady. The five had gone to school together and though the red head, Lilly Evans, had not been among the others ranks she had been welcomed in when James revealed his feelings about her.

"Oi! Lovely little ladies! Yeah you there. Come 'ave a sit and few drinks." James called to his best friends wife Sarah, and her twin sister, Eve.

"Sounds a bit like you've already started drinkin' Jamie." Sarah teased. James hugged her as soon as she reached the table.

"Hey now. She's mine 'and her over." Sirius demanded in false anger. James stepped out of the way for Sirius.

"Where's Moony?" Eve asked worry seeping through her voice.

"Don't worry ehh Sis. He flooed me this morning. Said he'd be runnin' a bit late." Sirius said before kissing his bride. Sarah blushed as she returned the favor causing a roar of hoots, whistles, and clapping to come from those watching the group.

"You two disgust me. Such affairs should take place behind closed doors." Lilly scolded. Lilly and Sarah had never gotten along very well and when Lilly had started dating James the two's dislike for eachother only increased. Sarah didn't think Lilly was good enough for her Jamie, but she made him happy so she never said anything to him.

"I think the door is closed Lilly. Just like your mind." Sarah countered sitting down on a stool as close to Sirius as physically possible. He'd purposed to her the day before they left for Christmas break in their 6th year. Last summer he'd whisked her off to Italy to get married just the two of them with out telling a single person.

"I refuse to appologize because I was raised with manners. You should know that in public at _least_ you should act like a lady. Even if you aren't." Lilly huffed.

"Here. Drink this then tell me about being a lady. Don't worry I'll pay for it." Sarah said slidding her bubbling drink infront of the red head. Sarah reordered her odd little concotion as the group settled into talking about the normal little things that take place in daily life. Lilly and James were planning on getting married that spring, because it was Lilly's favorite time of year, so most the talk was about wedding plans. Before too long Remus Lupin joined the group. Which as always turned the talk to when he and Eve would be getting married.

"I've told the lot of you before I'm not just going to rush into some marriage. Even if everybody is doing it." Eve said. Under the table her fingers were in a tangeled mess right along with Remus'.

"Why not? You two are in the same bloody house. You don't leave eachother's sight with out a long explanation of where you are going. You might as well wear the ball and chain." Sirius said. Sarah playfully shoved him knocking him off his stool.

"I'm a ball and chain now? Well let's just see who sleeps in the dog house tonight." Sarah laughed. James leaned over Sarah to see Sirius laying in a heap on the ground.

"Up with ya mate. Don't want anyone to think your getting beat up by your old lady." he said jumping to help his friend to his feet.

"But, my old lady does beat me. Last night she hit me on my muzzle with a news paper. Not my fault she was out late and I got nervous and ate her heels."

"Eve mind if I stay with you tonight? I'm not gonna go anywhere with this twit." Sarah said pointing at Sirius.

"Merlin! Sarah, if ball and chain is offencive you sure wouldn't want to hear what he calls you behind your back." Remus said with his normal straight face. It wasn't untill Sirius started stuttering out an explaination that Remus let a small smile spread on his face.Nearlly a hour had gone by before the full affects of her drink hit Lilly.

"Yous hasta kiss me. Its good luck. Other wise I'll just float away." Lilly said dramatically moving into James lap. She was giggling and hiccupping uncontrolably. James just shook his head and brushed the brilliant red hair from Lilly's freckled face. Sarah and Sirius were trying and failing at tossing nuts in eachother's mouths while they dissussed what everyone should name their first born. So far they'd decided that Lilly would go with some common name like Harold or Harry or even James Jr. While Sirius and Sarah wanted to name their first born if it was a girl Rose Raven. Rose because they wished her to be beautiful but flawed like a thorned rose and Raven because ravens are very smart and they wanted thier daughter to be smart.

"And if it's a boy?" Sarah asked.

"I'll bet ya. If it's a girl you name it. If it's a boy I name it." Sirius said.

"Naming our kid isn't that bad of an award how about if it's a girl I name it and you read every book I can find on parenting. If it's a boy you name it and I never againg play quidditch." Sarah bargined.

"Wait! I'm your captain and I refuse to let you stop playing. Who on earth would I find to hit bludgers the way you do?" James asked, daring to look away from the forest green orbs that were currently trying to convince him their owner would be floating away.

"Sarah, I'm glad that don't affect you the same as it does her." Sirius said watching Lilly climb out of James' lap and try to stagger with dignity to the bathroom.

"I've been drinking thoses as long as I've been able to convince the bar keep that I'm leagal age. So from about the time I was 16. They've not affected me that way in forever." Sarah said.

"Yeah, but the first time I thought Mum was going to kill you." Eve laughed.

"I remember that night. The three of us had gone out to meet Peter, right?" Remus asked.

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded.

"I wasn't invited?" Sirius pouted.

"Neither was I? Some friends you are. I can see not asking the drooling mut but me?" James joined the pouting.

"Oh you two were currently trying to move stuff into the house. We asked you to come along but you refused. 'best to do it now and play later'." Sarah justified her long forgotten actions. Though most of that night was very fuzzy.

"Ummm How long should we give the little flower before we check her?" Eve asked. She didn't loathe the red head as much as her sister but Lilly did get under her skin. It was more about the way everything was manners and rules.

"Oh A few more minutes and I'll go fetch her." Sarah smirked.

"Has anyone seen Wormtail latly?" Sirius piped up.

"Last I heard he had to go take care of his mum. She hasn't been doing to well of late. The doctors don't think she'll be around to see the flowers bloom this spring." Eve said her head bowed. The group had only met Mrs. Pettigrew a few times but she was a kind enough woman and had always gone to great lengths for her son.

"Speaking of death. Anyone tell Dumbledore yay or nay?" James asked. The whole group nodded, except Eve.

"No one takes my brother and doesn't get a fight." Sirius said.

"I'm a sheep I follow my shepard." Sarah said as usual she tried to be as creative in her answer so as not to get stuck in something she didn't want to be in once she got all the details.

"I can't dream of anything else I'd rather do." Remus answered.

"'Bout you Sis?" Sarah asked, glancing toward the bathroom door.

"I'm marked. I don't think I should try and join anything against the power than I once served." she answered absently tracing the scar on her shoulder. Remus took her hands and held them.

"You'll be fine. If anyone says boo they've got to go through me." he said with a warm smile.

"Jamie I'm going to check your girl." Sarah said leaving.

"Thanks Re-Re." Eve said giving her lover a small kiss. The group fell silent untill Sarah returned with Lilly. Half dragging half carrying the freckeled red head who was currently singing something about rain drops falling on her head. James took his girl and flung her over his shoulder.

"Looks like I've got to go. I'l talk to you guys later. Floo me as soon as you get home too." James said as he put money on the table and left. Eve yawned.

"It is getting late guys. Eve and I should get home. You'd better Floo us too when you get home." Remus said.

Soon the three couples had all paid and gone home. As soon as they reached their homes they contacted eachother through their fireplaces. Making sure all was well. To often had they heard of the horrid deeds done by the Death Eaters. No one would ever complain about that evening. Save Lilly of course who never did remeber all of it except the head ache the following morning.

9 months later Eve was in a cell at Azkaban for having helped a friend and in the process giving herself up as a death eater. We all know what happened once Lilly and James were married soon after they had a son Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Sirius was hauled off to Azkaban and sat in a cell not to far from his sister-in-law's. Sirius and Sarah had a daughter Rose Raven who was murdered the night before Lilly and James as away to get Sarah's parents to release the where about's of their daughter. Sarah fled to Germany when her request to raise Harry was refused. But the whole group had that night, their last Saturday night in calm, to think back on fondly for the rest of their lives no matter how short a span that was.


End file.
